FV220: I Know What You've Done This Season
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager gets trapped in a nebula that is the home of thousands of dimensional portals. Meanwhile Seven escapes her captivity to get revenge on her shipmates.


I Know What You've Done This Season

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager get trapped in a nebula that is the home of thousands of dimensional portals. Meanwhile Annika escapes from the Nut House and she causes a lot of trouble for the crew.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Tom Lenk as Scot Williams  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone  
Jeff Hardy as Ashley  
Matt Hardy as Steve  
John Hannah as the alien

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
18th, 19th & 21st January 2002

**Episode Based In**  
January 2378

**The Mess Hall:**  
It was awfully busy in the room. All of the tables were taken up, and certain crewmembers had to make do with standing next to the kitchen.

Lena looked around the room, as she stood near the replicator. She saw that Danny was at a small table in the far corner of the room. Duncan was sitting next to her. Danny looked like she was talking to him.

Lena turned back to face the kitchen. Then she heard it.

"Lena, why haven't you gotten rid of that yet?"

Lena rolled her eyes, and she turned towards the nearest door. Kathryn gently pushed her way through a few crewmembers to get to her.

"Gotten rid of what yet?" Lena muttered.

"That orange hair, you should of dyed it black by now," Kathryn said.

"What's wrong with it?" Lena asked.

"Why can't kids today keep their natural hair colour," Kathryn muttered.

"Look, I'm 17, I can do what the hell I want, so quit bugging me," Lena said.

"Fine, but you could at least get me a coffee," Kathryn said.

"All right, just this once," Lena muttered, she headed towards the replicator.

James and Jessie came into the room through the other door. They headed straight over to Danny's table.

"Now remember what I taught you," Danny said, just before James and Jessie arrived at her table.

"Now I'm worried, what have you been teaching him?" Jessie asked.

"Erm.. nothing much," Danny muttered.

"It better not have been what you were taught at the same age," James said.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Well I remember that when I was one I asked where kids came from," James replied.

"Oh, and you think I was taught how kids come to be at Duncan's age?" Danny said questioningly.

"Yeah probably," Jessie said.

"Hey, I was seven when I was told by a friend," Danny said and she pouted.

James and Jessie briefly looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces.

"Erm, okay," James muttered.

"Wait a second, what did your parents tell you?" Jessie asked.

"Well they didn't tell me the truth, if that's what you're asking," James replied.

"Knowing your mother, I'm surprised she didn't," Jessie muttered.

"Anyway, you needn't worry. I only taught Duncan some extra words," Danny said.

"Erm, that made me worry more. What kind of words?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing disgusting, I told you not to worry," Danny replied. She stood up from her chair. "Well I'd better be getting our lunch. What do you all want?" she asked.

"Sausages," Duncan said loudly.

Danny tried not to laugh. "Ok then, on second thought, I think I'll eat on my own," she said. She quickly left the room.

"So much for not teaching him disgusting words," Jessie muttered.

"Why is that disgusting?" James asked.

"Er... forget it," Jessie muttered.

**Meanwhile**  
**A ship that looks like the Flyer:**  
A timid alien was sitting behind a forcefield quivering in fear. A young teenaged girl walked upto the forcefield.

"Now I told you not to go into that nebula. So what do you go and do?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. Please let me go," the alien muttered.

The girl lowered her head and she shook her head slightly. As she did so she placed one hand on her hip.

"You went into the nebula but you don't want trouble," she said.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, just spare me," the alien said.

"Anything?" the girl said questioningly. She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure we can come up with some arrangement," she said.

"Thank you, thank you," the alien stuttered.

"Just give me your ship willingly, and I'll let you live," the girl said.

"But if you kill me, you'll take it anyway," the alien said.

"So it all comes down to whether you want to live or die, I don't care," the girl said.

"You can have the ship, just let me live," the alien said.

"Wise decision," the girl said.

**10 minutes later:**  
"Maybe it wasn't," the girl said under her breath.

The alien was wandering around the ship, attempting to work any console he came across. He went over to the helm. The girl rushed over and she pushed him away.

"I'm beginning to see a flaw in my decision to let you live," the girl said loudly.

"What did I do wrong?" the alien asked.

"Everything," the girl replied, and she pressed a button on the nearest console. The alien beamed away. "Oops, I forgot, he can't breath in space. Sucks to be him," she said, and she smiled evilly.

The girl turned away from the console. Her vision started to blur and she lost consciousness.

**A weird misty place:**  
The girl looked around with a confused expression on her face.

Suddenly she heard a voice that was familiar to us, but not to her.

"Are you the Lena from Seventh Voyager," the voice asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" the girl replied. The audience finally gets to see the girl's face, it is in fact Lena, except with short black hair.

She then saw a shadowed figure about two metres away from her.

"You have been searching for your crew for years, am I correct?" the voice asked.

"What's it to you," Lena asked.

"I take that as a yes. Well your search is over," the voice replied.

"Erm, okay," Lena muttered.

"You see, your crew is dead," the voice said.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" Lena asked.

"Because I died with them," the voice replied.

"Ok, that's a believable story," Lena said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The voice sighed. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"In a really dodgy dream," Lena replied.

The voice sighed again. "No, you're in a telepathic link. This is the only way I can communicate with you since I'm dead," the voice said.

"That's nice. What do you want?" Lena asked.

"Well you want to go back to your crew, and I want to finish off what I started. If we work together we can both achieve our goals," the voice replied.

"Hang on a mo, if you're dead how can I help you?" Lena asked.

"That answer should be obvious," the voice replied, and he started laughing maniacally.

"Erm, I don't get it, what's the joke?" Lena muttered.

**Back on Voyager:**  
Doctor Jones walked into the Holodeck. The Nut House program was running. He headed straight to the first ward. Annika was there, staring at a wall.

"Hello Annika, good news. You're fit to be released tomorrow," Doctor Jones said.

Annika turned to look his way. "Why not today?" she asked.

"Because there is still some treatments I have to do today," Doctor Jones replied.

"I want to be out of here, now!" Annika moaned.

"Don't worry, tomorrow will arrive quicker than you think," Doctor Jones said calmly.

Annika growled at him, and she fixed a murderous stare onto him.

"When I said I wanted to be released today, I meant it. I'll do whatever I need to do to do that," she said.

**The Conference Room:**  
All of the characters (except Doctor Jones & Annika) were sitting at the table. Marill and Raichu were standing by the wall.

"Ok, what is this about?" Kathryn asked.

"Well I think we've sort of ruined this fanfic series by having some people so out of character," Raichu said.

"Yeah, so this episode we're starting our 'Fix Up Characters' project," Marill said.

"Erm, I think they've cracked up more than usual," Tom whispered.

"Quiet you!" Raichu yelled.

"Right. Our goal is to get all of the characters we've done wrong back into character. For example Tom is going to be the, cough, loveable troublemaker again. Tani has been a bit bchy in this season, we're going to be nicer to her and see what happens," Marill said.

"Maybe pairing me up with James will help," Tani said.

"Nice try, we're not going to anger the J-Steppers," Marill said.

"Damn," Tani muttered.

"Janeway's been more bossy and fussy than usual, we're definately going to sort that out," Raichu said.

"Hey, I'm not bossy or fussy!" Kathryn screamed. The writers ignored her.

"Craig needs to chase more girls around," Raichu pointed out.

"Hey, I've got a girlfriend now," Craig moaned. Nearly everyone sniggered.

"Hmph, yeah right," Tom said.

"I think we should make James more cowardly again," Raichu said.

"Nah, I like him the way he is," Marill said.

"Lets at least make Jessie more aggressive again," Raichu said.

"Ok, why not," Marill said.

"Erm, who votes that we should slip out of the room without them knowing it?" Kathryn asked. Everyone raised their hands briefly. Everyone rushed out of the room in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe we should have Annika in more," Raichu said.

"Well we'll have to change what she's like, I can't stand her," Marill said.

"Yeah, good idea," Raichu said.

"Glad you agree, because I've got a cunning plan," Marill said.

"Uhoh, the last time you said that you nearly called the FBI because you say Bin Laden was in the area," Raichu said.

"It would of worked if they believed that Bin Laden would hide out in this part of England. Besides, that wasn't my idea," Marill said.

"Please don't tell me that somebody else came up with that plan," Raichu moaned.

"It was somebody else, I'm not that insane!" Marill snapped.

"Now I'm worried," Raichu muttered.

"Anyway my cunning plan was to drink Cherry Coke," Marill said.

"I hope that is the plan you've just came up with," Raichu said.

"No, so keep off my Cherry Coke," Marill replied.

**Sickbay:**  
Tom and Harry were talking about nothing in particular as they walked through the main door.

They were greeted by the most hideous site.

"Oh my god, it's the pre-released version of the Fifth Voyager site that was made in Summer 2000!" Tom stuttered.

Oops, I meant they were greeted by the most hideous sight.

"Jones, what the hell are you wearing?" Tom asked.

Doctor Jones was wearing a horrific cowboy outfit, and he was smoking a cigar.

"Howdy partners! What can I do ya for?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Erm, Harry, just walk backwards towards the door... slowly," Tom said quietly. Harry nodded slightly.

"Yeeeeehaaa!" Doctor Jones yelled as he slapped the top of his leg. He spat on the floor. Harry and Tom walked backwards towards the door. They rushed out when they were two centimetres away from the door.

**The Ready Room:**  
"A cowboy?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Yeah, I don't know which was worse. That old Fifth Voyager site that was never released, or Doctor Jones as a cowboy," Harry said, and he broke down crying. Tom patted him on the shoulder comfortably.

"Don't worry Harry, it's all over," Tom said.

"Erm, what Fifth Voyager site?" Kathryn asked.

"Believe me Captain, I could see why it was never released onto the net. It was awful!" Tom muttered.

"It couldn't of been that bad," Kathryn muttered.

"It was made using Publisher 97," Tom said.

"I stand corrected," Kathryn said.

"Captain, it was so old, sniff, it didn't even, sniff, have Jessie, James, Triah and Tani in, sniff, the cast page," Harry muttered, as he tried to dry his eyes.

"Wow, that is old," Kathryn said.

"It even had that old cast picture that Marill did when she didn't have a talent for making Episode Banners," Tom said.

"That's it! I've heard enough!" Kathryn snapped.

"Marill has talent?" Harry said questioningly.

"All right then, I'll rephrase that. The cast picture that Marill did: before she had decent pictures of cast members, before she knew how to use the freehand cut in Paint Shop Pro, before Craig's actor was changed to Søren Rasted, long before she got a better version of Paint Shop Pro, and before she got that twisted imagination," Tom said.

"So it was worse than that 'The Love Spell' banner?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh yes!" Tom said loudly.

Kathryn shuddered. "I didn't think that was possible. I mean, I looked like a shrimp in that one."

"Getting back to the cowboy bit, what should we do about Doctor Jones?" Tom asked.

"Well I want to know who did it, and then fix him," Kathryn replied.

"Ok, will do," Tom said. He turned to Harry who was still drying his eyes. "Coming Harry?"

"I'm not going near that Sickbay again until he's fixed, and that image of that website goes out of my head," Harry said.

"Suit yourself," Tom muttered and he walked out.

Kathryn looked at Harry, he was physically shaken up.

"Harry, maybe you should see a doctor," Kathryn said.

"No more cowboys," Harry muttered and he walked out.

"Poor boy, if I saw that site, I'd go insane too," Kathryn said as she shook her head.

**Ten** **minutes later**  
**The Bridge:**  
All the usual people were at their usual spots, all except Tom. Danny was at the helm instead.

Kathryn stood up from her chair and she headed towards the Engineering station.

"Would you two happen to know anything about Doctor Jones' new image?" she asked quietly.

James and Jessie looked up from their consoles, and they looked at each other briefly then back at Kathryn.

"What new image?" Jessie asked.

"Well Doctor Jones' program has been tampered with again. You wouldn't know anything about it then?" Kathryn asked.

"What is it this time?" James asked.

"A cowboy," Kathryn replied. Jessie and James burst out laughing.

"That's not really our style," Jessie managed to say.

"And also, who put that website on that computer in Sickbay?" Kathryn asked.

"Website?" James said questioningly.

"The old Fifth Voyager site," Kathryn said.

"Ok, we're not that sad. We're not on that site, so why would we put it up?" Jessie asked.

"Oh forget it," Kathryn muttered.

"Toilet!" Duncan yelled all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look his way. He smiled like if he was proud of himself. As everyone stared at Duncan, Jessie and James turned to Danny. She grinned meekly and she turned back towards her console.

"Ok, what have you been teaching this kid?" Kathryn asked.

"It wasn't us, it was Danny," Jessie replied.

"Me? Innocent little me?" Danny said questioningly. Everyone turned her way and most of them gave her dirty looks.

"Innocent my as," James muttered.

"That's not a very good example," Danny muttered.

"Ok, what else have you been teaching him?" Jessie asked.

"Erm, just a few innocent little words," Danny replied, and she laughed meekly.

"I hate to interrupt, but I am detecting a Federation signal," Tuvok said.

Kathryn walked back to the centre of the Bridge.

"It better not be another Enterprise E shuttle," Jessie muttered, and she shuddered.

"On the contrary, it belongs to Voyager," Tuvok said.

"But all of our shuttles have either been destroyed, or they're in the shuttlebay," Chakotay said.

"Or you've crashed them," James said.

"Hey, everyone's had their fair share of crashes," Chakotay said angrily. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the same time. Chakotay tried to ignore them all.

"Where is the shuttle?" Kathryn asked.

"It has just entered communications range," Tuvok replied.

"Hail it," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Harry muttered. He worked at his station. "No response Captain," he said finally.

"Lifesigns?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"One," Harry replied.

"Captain, they're powering weapons," Tuvok said.

"Why are they doing that for?" Kathryn said. The ship shook violently as a blast hit the hull.

"Strange, we didn't receive any damage," Harry said.

"I have an explanation, Captain. That weapon that hit us weakened the strength of the shields. It should be easy for the other ship to lock a tractor beam on us," Tuvok said.

"But we've still got shields up, it shouldn't work at all," Kathryn said.

"Well it has," Tuvok said.

"Reverse course," Kathryn commanded.

"No effect," Danny said.

"Captain, the ship or shuttle is pulling us towards a large nebula. I'm getting some strange energy readings from it," Harry said.

"What kind of energy readings?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, I'll be able to give you more information when we get there," Harry replied.

"Harry, that's no good," Kathryn snapped.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can give you," Harry said.

In: "Paris to Bridge, I know who tampered with Doctor Jones' program."

"It's hardly our biggest problem now, but go ahead. Who was it?" Kathryn asked.

In: "Annika. She's escaped from the Holodeck."

"Ok, I'm corrected again. How come we haven't got Red Alert on?" Kathryn asked.

"Good question," Chakotay replied. Red Alert came on at long last.

Kathryn turned to Harry. "Can you locate her?" she asked him.

Harry worked at his station, and he shook his head. "No, she must of removed her commbadge," Harry replied.

"Captain, we've entered the nebula," Danny said.

"This is odd, I'm detecting a dimensional distortion," Tuvok said. Almost everyone looked his way.

"Hmm, that explains the odd energy readings," Harry muttered.

"According to the sensors, there are more than 300 dimensional distortions inside this very nebula," Tuvok said.

"How is that possible?" Chakotay asked.

"Something tells me that this place just looks like a nebula from a distance," Kathryn said.

"Well whatever it is, we have to be careful about where we fly. Some of these distortions are just a few kilometres apart," Harry said.

"We haven't got much a choice about where we fly, that ship is still..." Chakotay said.

"We do now, the ship's let us go," Harry said.

"Affirmative, Captain. The ship has gone deeper into the nebula," Tuvok said.

"Danny, full stop," Kathryn ordered.

Danny nodded her head and she typed in the necessary commands.

"I don't understand, why did that ship bring us here?" Chakotay asked.

"Something tells me that we're going to find out pretty soon," Kathryn replied.

**Meanwhile**  
**The Dellia ****Z5**  
The Bridge crew were sitting in their usual spots, not doing much.

"How come Voyager gets to have all the fun?" Scot moaned.

"Why do you have to be a traitor?" Lilly growled.

"Traitor, since when?" Scot asked.

"Tee hee," Carly laughed, as usual.

"Don't you ever stop?" Johnstone asked angrily.

"Er... teehee," Carly said.

"Well the real question is, can we please give the Dellia it's proper name back?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, okay," everyone muttered. Suddenly a bright flash of light enveloped the entire ship.

"What was that?" Scot asked.

"That was just the writers changing the name on the side of the ship, and everything else," Lilly replied.

"Oh, okay. Should we go and help Voyager now?" Johnstone asked.

"May as well, if we don't we wont be in the episode much. Remember we only have a few more episodes left after this. And for god's sake fix your name," Lilly said.

Johnstone groaned, and rolled his eyes. There was a strange high pitched sound as Johnstone's name was changed back to his first name, James.

"You know, why am I called James anyway? In that other series Marill's developing, I'm called Dave, or Lister," James asked.

"Can't have Lister, moron. That's from Red Dwarf," Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, right," James muttered.

"Can we please just get on with the episode?" Scot asked.

"Yeah, lets go in that nebula thing," James said.

"Ok, who's flying the Z5?" Lilly asked. Carly turned to her with a big grin on her face.

"I am," she said and she giggled.

"Crap, I thought she flew the F9," James said.

"I've got both ships on this program that helps me fly two ships at the same time," Carly said.

"Has anyone wrote their wills yet?" Lilly asked, and she looked around the Bridge.

"No," was all everyone said.

"Better get writing folks, we're going to die," Lilly said.

The Dellia, er I mean, Lillyia Fleet flew towards the nebula after both ships crashed into each other briefly, and after Carly got yelled at.

**Back on Voyager:**  
James and Jessie headed away from Danny's Quarters after leaving Duncan there. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"Do you think that Danny babysitting Duncan is a good idea?" James asked.

"No, but it's either that or continue bringing him to our duty shifts," Jessie replied.

"Yeah, good point," James said.

They reached the crossroads of the corridor, and they nearly bumped into Lena.

"Hey guys, I was hoping to run into you," Lena said.

"Why's that?" Jessie asked.

Lena was about to answer but James interrupted her. "What have you done to your hair? It used to be orange?" James asked.

Lena looked a little nervous. Her hair was now short and black. "Er, I felt like having a change," she replied.

All three of them reached the turbolift, and they stepped inside.

Lena took two things out of her pocket and she handed them to Jessie and James.

"What's this?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lena muttered. She took out a commbadge from her pocket and she tapped it. Suddenly all three of them beamed away.

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, I've just detected more transporter activity," Tuvok said.

"Where about's this time?" Kathryn asked.

"Deck Four, this time it was three people. Two of them were Ensign Stuart and Crewman Rex," Tuvok replied.

"Where did they beam to?" Chakotay asked.

"I have no idea, Commander. There is nowhere they could of beamed to other than some other part of the ship," Tuvok said.

"But they haven't?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"No, Commander," Tuvok replied.

"So where the hell have they gone?" Kathryn asked.

**The Delta Flyer ****look alike**** ship:**  
Lena was inside the main room, sitting at the helm. The alien she beamed into space earlier was somehow alive, and he was standing nearby a station.

"Did you get them?" he asked.

"Dumb question," Lena replied.

"Good, now we need to get the rest of the crew," the alien said.

"Yeah well, I can't trick everyone on that ship the same way. You'll have to wait until..." Lena said.

"Don't tell me something I don't already know!" the alien screeched.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Calm down, if you keep up that attitude I'm beaming that body back into space."

The alien sighed. "Ok, fine, where did you put our guests?"

"Well obviously that mini brig," Lena replied.

"My question was, where is it?" the alien asked.

"I can't be arsed to tell you, the ships not that big, it wont take long for you to find it," Lena replied.

The alien walked out of the room, muttering something under his breath.

**Meanwhile, back on Voyager:**  
Tuvok and the cowboy, or sorry Doctor Jones, were standing around a biobed as Kathryn and Chakotay walked in. They walked straight over towards Tuvok and Doctor Jones.

"What is it, Commander?" Kathryn asked Tuvok.

"See for yourself, Captain," Tuvok said, and he looked back down at the biobed. Kathryn and Chakotay looked too. On the biobed lay an unknown crewmember. She had been brutally stabbed several times in the stomach.

"Hmm, no rewards to anyone who can guess who did this," Kathryn said.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. "Indeed," he said.

"Yes indeedy little lady," Doctor Jones said, he clicked his tongue and he winked at Kathryn.

"Can't you fix him?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"No, Annika has put a password on his program. I can't get access to it," Tuvok replied.

Suddenly an evil laugh came over the intercom.

In: "Hello Voyager crew. I'll keep this brief, I know what you've done this season. That's all Voyager, see you soon."

"That is just so corny," Chakotay muttered.

"Well what do you expect from a scary movie parody," Kathryn said.

"I'll send more security teams to look for her," Tuvok said.

"Why don't you send them all?" Chakotay asked.

"We can't, two members of the crew have already been kidnapped," Kathryn replied.

"Yeah, but they weren't really important," Tuvok said.

"Was that comment really necessary?" Kathryn asked.

"Not really, Captain. I had better be going," Tuvok replied. He left Sickbay.

"Erm, Commander. Can you get any crewmembers that have medical expertise to come on duty. I don't trust having Doctor Jones in charge of Sickbay when he's like this," Kathryn said.

"Will do... hey will you stop spitting on our carpets!" Chakotay yelled.

Doctor Jones smiled at Chakotay. "Ok partner, you don't happen to have a spit bucket I can do it in instead?"

"No, and you shouldn't be able to spit. You're a hologram," Chakotay replied.

"Whatever you say, partner," Doctor Jones said.

"I think we should leave," Kathryn said quietly.

"Yeah," Chakotay muttered. He and Kathryn rushed out of Sickbay.

Doctor Jones looked at the body on the biobed. "My little lady, you look mighty sick there. Is there anything old Jonesy can do for ya?" he said. Obviously he didn't get a reply.

**Ashley and Steve's Quarters:**  
Steve opened the door to see Lena and Tani. They walked straight in.

"Erm, I wasn't expecting you girls here," Steve muttered.

"I have some unfinished business with Ashley," Lena said.

"I was just tagging along," Tani muttered.

"I thought you two hated each other," Steve said.

"Where have you been? We're sort of friends again," Lena said.

"Oh, it happened in Bittersweet, right?" Steve said questioningly.

"Yeah," Tani muttered.

Ashley walked into the main room. He saw the two girls and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Erm, hello there," he said nervously.

"I'll leave you to it then," Steve said and he rushed out.

"Oh thanks," Ashley muttered.

"It's ok, I just wanted to talk to you," Lena said.

"And I'm just tagging along because the writers wanted me to," Tani said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Oh, just things that Tani shouldn't hear," Lena replied.

"Hey," Tani moaned.

"Well, erm, maybe we should talk in my room then," Ashley said. He headed back the way he came, and Lena followed.

"Hey, this is cruelty to Tani's," Tani said.

That's when she heard a strange sound come over the intercom. It sounded like a telephone ringing.

In: "Remember me?" a rough voice said.

"Er, who's there?" Tani asked.

In: "I got ya number!"

"Erm, I think I've heard this before," Tani muttered.

In: "I'm back to haunt you!"

"Er... no stay away?" Tani said questioningly.

In: "Hahahahahahaha!"

Some strange music came over the intercom, and a voice like Lena's started singing.

"Erm, why is Halloween by Aqua playing?" Tani asked herself.

The music died down just before the chorus came on.

In: "Mwhahaha, that was fun wasn't it?" Annika's voice asked.

"No, that was just disturbing," Tani replied.

In: "I know what you've done this season."

"Yeah, that's the episode title," Tani muttered.

In: "No, you fool. I do actually know what you've been upto this season. Remember 'The Love Spell'?"

"I don't think I could forget," Tani replied.

In: "No? Why don't I tell everyone who you fell in love with then?"

"Hey, I don't even know who it was, never mind you," Tani said.

In: "I do know though. People who weren't affected saw you with Commander Tuvok."

"Eeew, gross!" Tani squealed.

In: "Yes indeed. Right now I have with me Kiara. Say hello Kiara."

In: "Stuff you, you bch!"

"Ok, this is really unnecessary," Tani muttered.

In: "I couldn't agree more. I either tell the entire crew about you and Tuvok, or I will kill Kiara. The choice is yours."

In: "Just let her tell everyone!"

"But, Tuvok? You've got to be kidding me," Tani said.

In: "So am I not allowed to tell?"

"No, and you wouldn't even dare to kill Kiara," Tani replied.

In: "You wanna bet? Bwahahahahahaha!"

The commlink was cut off. Tani rushed out of the room.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Well I'm glad that you didn't come here to beat me up," Ashley said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lena asked.

"Well I caused a heap of trouble for Tani a few episodes ago.." Ashley said.

"I think you've thought about all that way too much," Lena muttered.

"I shouldn't have. It makes me feel worse," Ashley said.

"Well maybe or maybe not for the same reasons. You made a mistake. You can't torture yourself if you made a mistake. You're a nice guy, I mean you'd have to be to be Tani's friend," Lena said.

Ashley sighed, and he turned his head to look Lena's way. "Thanks," he said quietly. For some odd reason the two got closer and closer to each other. Suddenly they stopped with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Eew, what were we going to do!" Lena squealed.

"Not what you think," Ashley stuttered.

"Thank god for that. I think I'll go now," Lena said. She stood up and she rushed out of the room, leaving Ashley with a bewildered look on his face.

**Back on the Delta Flyer ****look alike**  
James and Jessie were behind a forcefield in a really small brig like room.

"James," Jessie said.

"What?" James said.

"If Voyager doesn't come back for us, what are we going to do about.." Jessie said.

"If Voyager doesn't come back for us, what are we going to do about what?" James asked.

"What are we going to do about, the motto?" Jessie replied.

"The motto? What motto?" James asked.

"Erm, I think I've just quoted 'Mewtwo Returns' for some odd reason," Jessie replied.

"Obviously not exactly, there's no Voyager in that movie," James said.

They both heard the main door opening, so they turned to see who had come in. It was Lena.

"Well what do we have here, some very important Pokémon characters," Lena said in a fake sweet voice.

"You know very well we're not part of Pokémon," Jessie said.

"Oh, that's right. I was mistaken. Those Pokémon characters are a valuable part of the cast, they give out the comic relief, and in a way they're useful to the other characters. But you guys are not even valuable," Lena said.

Jessie just growled at her.

"Ok, I have a job for you guys," Lena said.

"We're not doing anything for you or that Damien guy," James said.

"I take it he told you who he really was," Lena muttered. She pulled out two mops from behind her back. "But that doesn't matter, so get cleaning!"

**Ten**** minutes later:**  
Lena was watching Jessie and James cleaning one of the room's floors.

"Can't you two work faster! Use some elbow grease! I want to see my face in that floor, so hurry up!" Lena yelled.

The pair continued to clean with the angriest looks on their faces imaginable.

"We'll show her," Jessie growled.

"Yeah," James said.

**Voyager's Sickbay:**  
Kathryn came in, and she immediately groaned.

"What is he doing?" Kathryn asked.

"You don't want to know," Tom sniggered.

"I think he thinks the biobed is a horse," Lee said and he burst out laughing.

Doctor Jones was sitting on the biobed. It did actually look like he was sitting on the biobed like if it was a horse. "Yeeeeehaaa!" he yelled.

"I never thought Raichu and Marill would be hyper enough to write something like this," Lee said.

"Don't underestimate the power of Cherry Coke," Tani muttered.

"Can't we deactivate him?" Kathryn muttered.

"Do you think we haven't tried?" Tom said questioningly.

"Okay, forget I said it. What is it this time?" Kathryn asked.

Tom pointed to a different biobed. Kiara was lying on it. She had a horrific knife wound on her stomach.

Kathryn rushed over to Kiara's side. Tom walked over to her.

"Tani said that Annika called her over the intercom. She said she'd tell the crew a secret of Tani's or she'd kill Kiara," Tom said. Kathryn turned to Tani.

"You valued your secret more than Kiara's life!" she yelled.

"I didn't think she'd do anything to her," Tani said.

"Reality check, Tani, she's been in a Mental Institution for months because she went on a killing spree," Tom said.

"Yeah well, I heard that she was fit to be released tomorrow. In other words, she should of been cured," Tani said.

"She's got a point. How come she is still killing female crewmembers when she's supposed to be cured?" Kathryn asked.

"Only Doctor Jones can answer that. But he's a bit preoccupied at the moment," Tom said.

Doctor Jones got off the 'horse' and he walked over to Tani. He put his arm around her. She had the most disgusted look on her face as she tried to get away.

"You're a very preeety damsel in distress. I'll be your hero if you want me to," Doctor Jones said.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Tani muttered, and she managed to get away from him.

"Look, I've got an idea," Tom said.

"Good," Kathryn muttered.

"Hey, there's a really good, erm, salon nearby. Do you want me to take you there?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, partner. Just show me where to go and you can be my drinkin' partner," Doctor Jones said, and he spat on the floor again.

"Erm, yeah. Lets go," Tom said. He walked out, Doctor Jones followed.

"So, is the reset button ready?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, but you know the drill. It wont work until the end of the episode," Lee replied.

"Damn, that's always the case," Kathryn muttered.

**That Delta Flyer Look alike ship:**  
Jessie and James finished cleaning, and they went over to the second doorway.

"That should shut her up for a little while," Jessie said.

"Jess, we were suppose to leave that bucket over there, right?" James asked.

"Oops, what a pity. And anyway, it's called a pail," Jessie replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," James said.

They both saw Lena come into the room via the first door. She looked around the room, and then she spotted James and Jessie near the other door.

"Finally, you've finished. I have another job for you simpletons," Lena said. She started to walk over to them, but the floor was really slippy. She started skidding all over the place.

"I guess that floor we moped is still a little slippery, hmm perfect for a character like her," Jessie said.

"Ok, those Mewtwo Returns quotes are getting really tiresome now," James muttered.

Lena finally fell... head first into the bucket.. er I mean pail. James and Jessie carefully went over to her.

"What happened Lena, you looked fine when you first came in but now your face seems..." Jessie said.

"A little pail," James said.

The two giggled like kids, and they quickly but carefully rushed out of the room.

"So much for the quotes being tiresome," Jessie said.

"Yeah well, I like that quote," James said.

They both reached the, erm, control room. Conveniently the alien Damien was possessing wasn't around.

"Hmm, I wonder where he could be?" Jessie muttered.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Mwahahahaha, now the moment of truth," the alien, or Damien laughed.

"You're just eating a damn yogurt, no need to go all evil about it," Raichu said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I am evil, I can be evil about anything I want. Puny human," Damien said, and he started laughing evilly again.

"Er.. aren't you human?" Raichu asked.

Damien thought for a moment, and then he grew angry. "How dare you insult my intelligence. Anyway, after I've eaten my yogurt I'll do something truly evil," Damien said.

"Yeah, whatever. I know what happens, I am one of the writers after all," Raichu said.

"Don't I know," Damien muttered. Raichu shook her head and she disappeared. Damien got back to his yogurt.. er I mean evil deeds.

**Voyager:**  
"Captain, that Federation ship is back," Harry said.

"It is? I wonder why," Kathryn said.

"We're getting transporter activity on Deck Three," Triah said from Tactical.

In: "Stuart to Bridge."

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "James? What the hell is going on?" Kathryn asked.

In: "Erm, I'm not exactly sure, but I know one thing. Damien's back."

Dramatic music started playing as the camera did a close up of Kathryn's shocked face. The camera went too close to Kathryn and it knocked her out cold.

"I hate it when it does that," Chakotay muttered.

"Should I put a tractor beam on that shuttle?" Triah asked, ignoring what had just transpired.

"Please do," Chakotay muttered.

**The shuttle:**  
Damien walked into the control room, still eating his yogurt. He nearly choked on it when he saw an amusing site.

"Bwahaha, is that the old Pokémon website that the writers had? It's so pathetic it's amusing," he laughed.

Ooops, I made that stupid mistake again. I meant he saw an amusing sight.

"Er, Lena, how did that get on your head?" Damien asked.

Lena was sitting on one of the chairs, with the bucket firmly stuck on her head.

"I fell, what's it to you. Just get it off!" she said in a muffled tone of voice.

"All in good time," Damien muttered. He continued eating his yogurt.

"A good time would be now, our prisoners have escaped," Lena said.

"And how is getting the bucket off your head going to help?" Damien asked.

"Well I can't pretend to be the other Lena when I've got this thing on my head," Lena pointed out.

"Ok, ok, fine," Damien said. He finished off his yogurt. He then pulled the bucket off Lena's head.

"That's better, now I think we should goto plan B," Lena said.

"Plan B, what's that?" Damien asked.

"My plan, it's better than yours," Lena replied.

"Oh really? What is it?" Damien asked.

"I don't have time to tell you, there's the Lillyia Z5 & F9," Lena replied.

"How do you know the original name of the ships? You've never met them before," Damien said.

"Well they have got that writing on the side of it saying the name of them," Lena said.

"How do you know that?" Damien asked.

"Because you yogurt eating fool, the fleet is right next to us, that's what I said in the first place," Lena replied.

Damien looked out of the window. Indeed the Lillyia Fleet had just joined Voyager.

"Oh, I knew that," Damien muttered, and he laughed nervously.

**Voyager, the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn with a bump on her head, Chakotay, Jessie, James, and Lena (just for the sake of it), were standing nearby the window discussing the situation.

"That cameraman has to be fired, this is the second time this week," Kathryn said.

Marill appeared. "No no, the other situation," she said.

"Er, we've got to fix Doctor Jones' program. He really is getting on my nerves," Kathryn said.

"No no, the other situation," Marill moaned.

"Where the hell is Annika? She's got to be stopped before she kills again," Kathryn asked.

"No, no. Why would you be talking to James and Jessie about a damn cameraman, or Doctor Jones, or Annika. Geez, the other situation!" Marill snapped.

"Oh right. Now I get it. Ok, where did you guys beam to?" Kathryn asked.

Marill disappeared, for some reason the characters seemed happier than they did before.

"You need help, insulting yourself is probably a sign of madness," Raichu's voice said.

"Hey, it's either that or insulting somebody else. Personally I prefer insulting myself," Marill's voice said.

"But you insult some of the characters of Pokémon," Raichu's voice said.

"Yeah, well they're not real," Marill's voice said.

"Would you guys shut up, you're wasting time!" Lena yelled.

"Hmm, and she wonders why something like what happened earlier happens to her," Raichu's voice said.

"What happened earlier?" Kathryn asked.

"Why, er, nothing," Lena said nervously.

"That sounds suspicious," Chakotay said.

"Yeah well, nothing happened, see ya," Lena said and she rushed out of the room.

"Getting back to the question I asked, where did you guys beam to?" Kathryn asked.

"Well obviously that shuttle we've got in our tractor beam. The Seventh Voyager Lena is onboard that ship," Jessie replied.

"How can there be a Seventh Voyager Lena?" Chakotay said.

"I don't know how there's a Seventh Voyager Lena, we just know that there is one. Plus Damien is with her," James said.

The camera was about to do a close up of Kathryn's face again, but she got out of the way. "You're not doing that again," she said angrily. She then knocked the camera man out with a 'come out of nowhere' mallet.

"Do you have any idea what they're upto?" Chakotay asked.

"Damien said something about kidnapping crewmembers of various Voyagers to recreate Seventh Voyager," James replied.

"Various Voyagers?" Chakotay said questioningly. Then realisation kicked in. "The dimensional distortions, of course!"

"I don't get it, I think that earlier bump on the head reduced my ability to think," Kathryn muttered, so she hit the cameraman again with the mallet.

"I think that Damien maybe planning to lure as many Voyagers here from various different dimensions. He'll probably brainwash them, and make them all into the new Seventh Voyager. That's probably why that shuttle dragged us in here and kidnapped you two," Chakotay said.

"They didn't have to drag us into a stupid group of distortions to kidnap us," Jessie said.

"Well how did that other Lena beam aboard Voyager when our shields were up?" Chakotay asked. Jessie and James shrugged. The camera man moaned in pain. Kathryn pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Chakotay scratched his head.

"Ok, that was pointless," Jessie muttered.

"Maybe the distortions disrupted our shields," Chakotay said finally.

"Why would they do that?" James asked.

"Besides, Lena gave us something just before we beamed away. I think they were some sort of device that allows transporters to beam us through shields," Jessie said.

"Maybe there is no proper reason why they lured us in here," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, most likely," Jessie said.

"So how are we going to stop Damien from luring several Voyagers into this dimension?" Kathryn asked.

"Well I've just conveniently thought up a plan in a few seconds," Chakotay said.

"Lets hear it then," Kathryn said.

**The shuttle:**  
"Okeydokey, activate the Beam," Lena said.

"You don't tell me what to do, human," Damien muttered.

"Well if you don't do it then nothing will happen," Lena said.

"Ok, fine, but that's the last time you're bossing me around," Damien said. He keyed in some commands on his console.

**The Bridge:**  
As usual everyone was hard at work at their stations.

"Come on, just a little bit further... YES! Now it's my turn to kill you ghosts," Harry said as he played on Pacman.

"3, 2, 1, lets burn rubber! Aw crap, I fell off the table!" Danny yelled as she just started a race on Micro Machines.

"Yey, my Pokémon egg's hatching... aw crap! It's one of those things from 'The Slayers'," Triah moaned as she played on Pokémon Crystal.

Suddenly Harry and Triah's consoles came up with a strange alert, which exited their games.

"Aaw, I haven't saved in ages," Triah moaned.

"I think we've got a bigger problem on our hands, that shuttle has fired a strange beam around the entire area. The distortions are fluctuating. I think that something is coming out of nearly all of them," Harry said.

"My problems far worse! It took me ages to beat that damn Gym leader!" Triah said angrily.

"Maybe you should of saved more recently," Danny muttered as she continued to play on Micro Machines. "Ohno, I fell off that damn table again," she muttered. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Harry tapped his commbadge. "Kim to Janeway, you'd better come to the Bridge."

In: "I'm on my way."

Kathryn, Chakotay, Jessie and James came out of the Ready Room. Kathryn and Chakotay headed straight for their chairs.

"Report," Kathryn said.

"That shuttle has fired a strange beam all around the area. Something is about to come out of almost every distortion," Harry said.

"Well, it's now or never," Kathryn said as she turned to James and Jessie.

"Oh great, we haven't even memorised our lines yet," James muttered, as he and Jessie went into the turbolift.

"What lines?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Captain, I'm detecting another Voyager... make that 3, 4, no 5... 15," Triah said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered.

The viewscreen activated to show several Voyagers flying out of the distortions.

"Captain, according to the sensors there about 100 Voyagers in this entire area," Harry said.

"There's not enough screen time for them all, we have to send them back," Kathryn said.

"Right, open a channel to all of the Voyagers," Chakotay ordered.

"Channel open," Triah muttered.

"This is Captain Janeway of the Voyager that is controlled by four insane fanfic authors. This is our dimension, so you'd better go back into the distortions you came from," Kathryn said.

"One is responding," Harry said.

"This shall be interesting, open a channel," Kathryn ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show another Bridge. The place is a complete mess, it looks like there have been a lot of fights. Another Kathryn came on the screen.

"We're not going back. Our writer is shipper of every Voyager shipper group there is. It's chaos, one second I'm with Chakotay, the next Seven, then the Doctor, then..." Kathryn 2 said. The viewscreen went off interrupting her.

"Ok, was that one legal?" Danny asked.

"Another one is responding, audio only," Harry said.

Loud music is heard over the commlink.

In: "Emily, will you turn that down, we're in the middle of a crisis here!"

In: "Fk off, Janeway!"

"Ok, I've heard enough," Kathryn said.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was Emma-Togepi's character," Chakotay said.

"Another one is responding," Harry said.

"One more, but that's it," Kathryn said.

"I don't see the point of this anyway," Chakotay muttered.

The viewscreen changed to show the Bridge. All of the main Pokémon characters were there.

"Ash, I should be the Captain. I'm older than you," Misty (the orange haired one, with a stupid hairstyle) screeched.

"No way, Misty. I'm going to be the greatest Captaining Master... woah, what Pokémon is that?" Ash (the black haired dopy kid) asked, he was pointing some strange red computery thing at the Voyager crew.

"That is some people on another Voyager, you stupid boy," the computery thing said.

"Ooh, look at all those pretty girls," Brock (the guy with no eyes, so it looks like) said. He started drooling as he stared at all the girls on the Bridge, including Janeway. Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"Wow, a different Voyager. I've gotta sketch this," Tracey (the guy with the bandana around his head) said. He pulled out a sketch pad out and he started drawing ridiculously fast.

"Quick guys, lets steal da Captains Pikachu while he's distracted!" Meowth (a cat with a gold thing on his head) yelled all of a sudden.

"But we'll get thrown in the Brig again. There isn't any mirror's in there," Jessie (the teenaged girl with long reddish hair) moaned.

"Yeah, and I don't like wearing those uniforms," James (the teenaged lad, with lavender hair) said.

"Oh for god's sake, get it off!" Kathryn yelled.

"Gladly, that no eyed guy is drooling in my direction," Triah said.

The viewscreen switched off. "Ok, why on earth did that Voyager have Pokémon characters on?" Kathryn asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Captain, I think James and Jessie have beamed aboard that shuttle," Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, they're suppose to do that," Kathryn said.

"No I mean the Pokémon ones," Harry said. Everyone looked at each other nervously. "And now our Jessie and James have beamed aboard," Harry said.

"Ok, this is going to be interesting, I'm going to be in my Ready Room," Kathryn muttered.

"Me too," Chakotay said.

**Five**** minutes later:**  
Lena was in her quarters, minding her own business.

In: "Hiya Lena, I know what you've done..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rest," Lena muttered.

In: "Ok, fine. Do your parents know about that incident with Ashley?"

"Er, what incident?" Lena said nervously.

In: "And what about Craig, do they know about him?"

"There's nothing to know," Lena muttered.

In: "Ok, Lena. I either tell your parents all I know, or I'll kill them."

"Erm, do I have a choice?" Lena asked.

In: "No, not really, I want to kill them."

"Well I want to use one of my lifelines," Lena said.

In: "That is so old, Lena. Too bad, I've made up my mind anyway."

The commlink was cut off.

**The Bridge, ****five**** minutes later:**  
Lena rushed onto the Bridge.

"Erm, does any of you know where my parents are?" she asked.

"They were murdered by Annika, they're in Sickbay, and Annika's been put in the Brig," Harry replied.

"Oh, well that means I'm in command," Lena said.

"It does? Since when?" Harry asked.

"I've got to get into practise haven't I?" Lena said.

"But everytime you're in charge, you nearly destroy the ship," Harry said.

"That's not my fault, I just got that curse from my dad. Anyway, I think we should move the ship to a safe distance," Lena said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well everytime I'm in charge, something blows up. I thought it might be one of the Voyagers this time," Lena replied.

"Erm, ok," Danny muttered.

**The shuttle:**  
"Bwahaha, now I've just got to take my pick from all of these Voyagers," Damien laughed.

"Yeah, whatever," Lena muttered.

Suddenly they both heard the doors opening. They turned to see FV's Jessie and James coming in. Not long afterward something explodes, but nothing gets damaged. Two figures appear out of nowhere, and laughter is heard.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie (Pokémon's) said.

"Make it double," James (Pokémon's) said.

"Hey, we wanted to do the motto, you guys always get to do it!" Jessie yelled.

"That's because it's our motto!" Jessie (P) yelled.

James handed the Pokémon James a weird machine thing. "You two plant this somewhere, and we'll do the motto," he said.

"What is it?" James (P) asked.

"It's something that's going to go boom," James replied.

"Cool, ok," James (P) said in his childish tone of voice. Pokémon's Jessie overheard, and she agreed. The two disappeared.

"What do you idiots want, more trouble?" Damien asked.

Jessie and James struck a Team Rocket style pose.

"Ahem... well we're prepared for trouble," Jessie said.

"We'll make that double double," James said.

They changed poses. Jessie had one arm in the air, whilst she was facing the right side of the shuttle. James was kneeling on the ground, with his arms outstretched.

"To protect our crew from Annika's rampage," Jessie said.

The pair changed their poses again. Jessie was kneeling behind James. He was standing sideways, holding a pair of sunglasses in his right hand.

"To unite all Voyagers to kick your as," James said.

They changed their pose again. This time it looks like the two are dancing together.

"To announce the evils of hyper writers," Jessie said.

They changed their pose, once again. It was another dance pose. As you can tell I can't be bothered to describe it. If you've seen the Pokémon movie Mewtwo Returns you'll know the motto style.

"To make sure Seventh Voyager never comes back," James said.

"Jessie."

"James."

They struck another pose. They had one arm each around the other's waist, and their spare arm were pointing towards the ceiling (classic Team Rocket pose).

"Fifth Voyager brings on the insanity at the speed of light," Jessie said.

"Cause Fifth Voyager trouble and at least prepare for a fight," James said.

A strange blobby Pokémon appeared in front of the pair. "Wobufffeeet!" it yelled. Meowth jumped down on it's head to get it out of the camera's view. "Stop stealing my line, Meowth that's right!"

"What's this, a circus act?" Lena sniggered.

"No, it's your death," Jessie laughed.

"Huh?" Lena and Damien said in unison. Pokémon's Jessie and James came back.

"Ok, we've planted it," Jessie (P) said.

"We'd better get back to our Voyagers," James said.

Jessie nodded, and she tapped her commbadge. "Voyager, now would be a good time."

In: "Ok, Jess."

"You'd better beam the other Jessie and James, and their really odd Pokémon to their Voyager. Just look for a Voyager with Pokémon characters on board," James said.

"I'm not odd," Meowth growled. He got ready to scratch James in the face but they were all beamed off the shuttle.

"What did they plant? An apple tree?" Damien asked.

Lena groaned. "I really hate you."

**Voyager:**  
"Well it's a good thing I ordered Danny to take Voyager to a safe distance," Lena said.

"But what about the other Voyagers?" Danny asked.

"Uhoh," Lena muttered.

"Just warn them, there should be still some time to..." Jessie said.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion nearby the shuttle, and the blast threw the shuttle towards a distortion.

"Erm, maybe not," Jessie muttered.

"Where did they plant that bomb?" James asked.

"Yeah, they were suppose to blow the ship up," Jessie replied.

"Maybe they accidentally put it in the waste disposal," Danny said. Everyone looked at her funny. "Well I didn't hear you come up with anything," she said.

"We're being hailed by the shuttle," Harry said.

"Erm, right," Lena said.

In: "Don't think you've seen the last of us. Ok Lena, after 3. 1, 2, 3... We're blasting off again!"

The shuttle entered the distortion, never to be seen again. All of the remaining Voyagers chose that time to go back the way they came.

"We're getting a message of the Dellia, er I mean Lillyia Fleet," Harry said.

"Ok then," Lena said.

In: "When are we going to get a decent part in the episode? We're rather bored here."

"You're bored? This episode hasn't been the most exciting episode ever," Lena muttered.

"Quite a few people got killed," Harry pointed out.

"So, it's not like they're going to die permanently," Lena muttered.

Everyone groaned.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: We finally convinced Annika to fix Doctor Jones' program, so he has finished off his _****_treatments_****_. Annika has been released. On another note the Lillyia Fleet has complained to the writers because they have been unfairly treated. Maybe I should complain about that stupid camera man... maybe later, coffee f_****_irst..._**

**The Mess Hall:**  
Lena, James, Jessie, and Craig were sitting at a table near the left door.

"Well I suppose the writers got sick of not having Annika around to kill off," Craig said.

"Yeah, that's good news for us," Lena said.

"That's what you think," Raichu's voice laughed.

"Hehehe, I love my cunning plan," Marill's voice laughed.

"Er, what did they mean by that," Jessie said nervously.

Doctor Jones and Annika walked over to their table. Lena looked nervous as she glanced at Annika. She was staring at Lena in a very unusual way.

"Well here's the new Annika. She should be likeable now," Doctor Jones said, and he smiled proudly.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" Lena asked.

Everyone looked at Annika. They grew incredibly worried.

"Ohno, my treatments have made Annika fall for women, not men," Doctor Jones moaned.

"Er.. how?" James asked.

"I have no idea," Doctor Jones said.

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing wrong with being gay or les," Craig said.

"There is when they're giving the straight lovingly looks," Lena muttered.

"Anyway, I'm not les, Craig. I'm a bi," Annika said, and she looked lovingly at him.

"Er, there's nothing wrong with that either," Craig muttered. He grew uncomfortable as she continued to stare.

"Well it's better than her trying to kill people, I suppose," Doctor Jones muttered.

"You don't care as long as there's a chance she'll like you," Jessie said. Doctor Jones went all nervous.

"No, of course not," he muttered.

"Well, erm, as long as she stares at Craig, I don't mind," Lena muttered.

"Well so ends another insane episode of Fifth Voyager," James said.

"Yeah, I've been freaked out twice, lovely," Lena moaned.

"Twice, what happened the other time?" Jessie asked.

"Er... see ya," Lena said. She rushed out of the room.

**Will anyone find out Lena's secret? What happened to Damien and Seventh Voyager's Lena? Did the writers slip alcohol in their Cherry Coke? And was that old Fifth Voyager site really that scary?**  
**Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
